Not Applicable.
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of road signs. More specifically, the invention comprises a road sign stand having a specially designed base portion which allows it to break in a controlled fashion when struck by a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Roadside signs have been in common use for many decades. The use of portable signs to alert drivers as to construction zones and other hazards have become increasingly common. While these signs serve a useful purpose, they also present a hazard if struck. Accordingly, many prior art designs are configured to break away if struck by a moving vehicle.
The present invention comprises a modular sign stand. It consists primarily of a base portion attached to a breakaway column. The base portion is intended to be driven into the ground. The breakaway column supports an attached sign. The breakaway column is pierced by one or more breakaway holes at a position just above the ground. When the sign stand is struck by a moving vehicle, the one or more breakaway holes cause the breakaway column to fracture in a predictable fashion near its attachment to the base. Several embodiments are disclosed, including one forming the breakaway column and the base as one integral unit.